


Leaving

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Series: Lake The Merman [2]
Category: Mako Mermaids, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Merman Jim Lake Jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: James doesn't think he can stay anymore, no matter how much he loves his family.
Series: Lake The Merman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

James Lake Senior didn't know if he could keep doing this.

He loves Barbara and Jimmy, he really does. But sometimes, more often than not lately he can't stand being around them.

Well no, not being around them. Being committed to them.

It's always been his fatal flaw. But James hates staying in one place and with the same people.

He didn't think it would be a problem, in fact he liked it as a teenager, he'd sleep with the hottest girls in school and leave them, no matter how sexy or kind he'd always be able to to walk away and he'd enjoy it, not being able to commit to anyone.

Until he met Barbara anyway.

She was the smartest most beautiful woman he'd ever met and for her he wanted to commit. Dating her was part dream and nightmare, he had to sleep with at least 4 different hookers a month to be chill around her, and after she proposed (in the middle of a crowded restaurant were staying no was impossible.) The number went up to 10.

Finding out about Alice helped, seeing her magical world and keeping the secret with Barbara helped him feel closer to her…..until Jim anyway.

When they found Jim Barbara was immediately head over heels in love, she saw the little Merman as her son the minute they met.

But he didn't. The baby was cute, he'd be lying if he said otherwises. But he didn't want kids.

He tried, he tried really hard to talk Babs out of it but he couldn't. So he went along with it.

5 years later and he's near the end of his robe, he loves them both now, but he can't take this basic life anymore.

The sleeping around doesn't help anymore, nothing does.

But today is worse than others, today is his sons 5th hatchday.

Maybe for others the anniversary of the wedding or engagement would be the hardest, but for him it's Jim's hatching day, before then he still could of walked out, it was just a woman, but after they adopted him it became a family he'd be walking out on.

Now it's been 5 years.

He is still trying, he got Jimmy a bike kit and some of his favourite shellfish for the little fish's big day.

5 years.

He spent the whole morning watching Jimmy and his new friend Toby play at the park. It was a lot of fun.

5 years.

He helped Barbara not destroy the kitchen while she tried, and as always failed to cook pancakes for breakfast.

_5 years._

He can't do this anymore.

James lets out a sigh and looks away from his son, who is playing video games with Toby, the other boys Nana is sitting next to him going on about her cats, while Barbara is out buying a replacement cake for the one she burned.

He gets up and walks upstairs, into his shared bedroom.

_Shared._

He takes out a suitcase and packs everything he can fit in it.

5 years.

With everything packed he takes out a piece of paper and writes three words.

_I'm sorry Barbara._

He leaves it on the bed and walks downstairs, taking one more look at his son he turns to the door.

And closes it behind him.


End file.
